


Presents

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo, Shinozaki Reo & Sasugai Hayato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda999](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Panda999).



It’s going to be Maeshima’s birthday soon and there is one thing that troubles Shinozaki — presents. You all have to admit, Shinozaki is probably one of the worst people to be choosing a present for someone, even if he had known them for quite a while.

“What am I supposed to do?” Shinozaki paces around his room. He has probably a week or so to pick out a present for Maeshima. That is honestly, not a lot of time (actually it is, Shinozaki just doesn’t think it’s enough time to carefully choose a present).

Shinozaki stared at his phone as if the phone would give him some sort of answer. Staring really hard at his phone, he came up with nothing. “Maybe I should give Hayato a call. They are in the same school so maybe Hayato knows him better.” Shinozaki mutters as he reaches out for his phone to call his half younger brother to help him with the current issue.

“Hayato, go out with me today.” Shinozaki says as soon as the call was picked up. “What a way to greet your younger brother so early in the morning.” Sasugai mutters, “Anyway, why so sudden? Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend or something?”

Shinozaki bit his lips, he needed an excuse. “I need some advice specifically from you, so I don’t think going out with Kensei would be any help at all.” Shinozaki answers. It was silent on Sasugai’s side for a bit.

“Alright, I’ll see you at the mall near Ionodai then.” Sasugai says and ends the call without any further input from Shinozaki. The white haired boy sighs and got ready to go out to meet his half younger brother. This is about to be a long day.

~~~

They met up at the entrance of the mall. Sasugai was just standing there in a polo tee with long pants as well as sunglasses to finish the look. “Look who put zero effort into their clothes.” Sasugai eyed Shinozaki.

“None of your business, Hayato.” Shinozaki glared at the younger male. Sasugai shrugged as he makes his way inside the mall. “So what advice do you exactly need? I am not some god who knows everything.” Sasugai asks as he looks around the shops in the mall.

“What should I get for a friend?” Shinozaki asks as he tucks his hands into his pockets. Sasugai turn to look at Shinozaki weirdly. “Elaborate.” Sasugai turns back to the front. Shinozaki started to wring his hands. Well he isn’t too sure on what to tell Sasugai.

While Shinozaki is absolutely panicking inside, Sasugai is studying him. “Uh well their birthday is coming soon, so I want to get something for them.” Shinozaki says. Sasugai quirks his eyebrows up. “That so?” Sasugai just walks further into the mall.

Shinozaki seem to breathe a soft sigh of relief before following after Sasugai. They continue to browse through the many shops in the mall. “You must take me for some sort of idiot right.” Sasugai says. “What?” Shinozaki looks at his younger brother.

Sasugai has a knowing smirk plastered on his face. “This is for Maeshima, isn’t it.” Sasugai smirk seem to grow cockier. “There are so many people with the surname Maeshima. You literally could mean anyone.” Shinozaki averts his eyes.

Sasugai puts his arm around Shinozaki, his mouth right next to the white haired boy’s ear. “Maeshima Kensei.” Sasugai whispers. It made Shinozaki push the younger boy away from him like his touch is a scalding iron. “I absolutely have no idea what you’re talking about.” Shinozaki denies.

Sasugai roll his eyes. “You can’t possibly think that you could easily fool me with lame excuses.” Sasugai says. “It’s not for Maeshima.” Shinozaki looks away, his arms folded across his chest.

“You’re so whipped, brother.” Sasugai says as he takes hold of Shinozaki’s wrist and pull the white haired boy into the shop. “Have you kissed? Maybe done some _naughty_ things?” Sasugai wiggled his eyebrows.

“I have no idea what you’re trying to imply.” Shinozaki glared at Sasugai. “Whatever, it is no matter at all.” Sasugai sighs, not really wanting to explain anything to Shinozaki. “I’m sure you have kissed him. Why not just give yourself to him on his birthday?” Sasugai smiles.

“W-what are you talking about?” Shinozaki asked as he turns away. His red cheeks are too obvious to miss. Sasugai started laughing. “Come on lets buy a long piece of ribbon.” Sasugai walks towards the craft store. “Be serious, Hayato.” Shinozaki’s face seem to be even redder.

Sasugai quirked his eyebrows, but continues walking while dragging Shinozaki. “Hayato!” Shinozaki raises his voice slightly. “Yea?” Sasugai answers nonchalantly. “Buy a legit present.” Shinozaki says. “You literally can buy this whole mall with all the money you earn.” Sasugai stops and turns around to face Shinozaki.

“Does Maeshima do this?” Sasugai traps Shinozaki against the railings. Shinozaki immediately blushed again. “I swear you have to stop this.” Shinozaki pushed Sasugai away. Sasugai just smirks. “Well you were the one who asked me to help you.” Sasugai chuckles before going to a store that sell skating goods.

Shinozaki rushed to follow after Hayato. “I swear you’re the worst.” Shinozaki mutters under his breath. “Yea, yea, I’m the worst but apparently I’m here helping you pick out a present for your boyfriend, you simp.” Sasugai picked up a basket.

“I bet, you really want Maeshima to rail you.” Sasugai says as a laugh is drawn out from him. Shinozaki is turning red. “Don’t say that out in public.” Shinozaki hissed. “You ain’t denying it.” Sasugai laughs even harder. Shinozaki turns impossibly redder. “I swear to god-” “You aren’t that holy, Reo.” Sasugai picks up a good pair of skates in Maeshima’s size.

“I want to be the one picking them out.” Shinozaki huffed, trying to change the topic. Sasugai looks at Shinozaki. “You have no idea about the different brands of skates and their uses, so no, you are not going to pick them.” Sasugai has a smug look on his face.

~~~

They got the presents, well Sasugai did most of the picking anyway. Shinozaki just isn’t too happy that he wasn’t the one who picked it. “You paid for it, you idiot. I assure you this will make him extremely happy. It’s literally on his wish list.” Sasugai shrugs as he handed to bag to Shinozaki.

“Make sure you get something back from that boyfriend of yours.” Sasugai says before leaving and of course his tone is insinuating something. Shinozaki bit the insides of his mouth, trying to refrain from screaming as his face turns red.

After today, Shinozaki swears to never ask Sasugai for help, ever.


End file.
